


Connor Castle

by azbear



Series: regressuary 2020 [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pillow & Blanket Forts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22562356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azbear/pseuds/azbear
Summary: Characters A and B decide to build a pillow fort in their living room. On the outside, it looks like their linen closet threw up, but the inside is super comfortable!Hank and Connor build a pillow fort.Day 4 of Regressuary 2020.
Series: regressuary 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622620
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35
Collections: Regressuary 2020





	Connor Castle

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts: https://superfandomwholockian.tumblr.com/post/189598659576/regressuary-2020  
> feel free to comment here or on tumblr for requests.   
> i'm gonna do prompts 6, 7, 9, 12, 15, 17, 19, 20, 21, 24, 25, and 26. so if i get requests i'll do some of those on the days i don't have anything to post. also gonna try to finish some of my other wips i have. i close at work today, and then i'm off the rest of this week so i'll have plenty of time to write. except one day i think i'm going to one of my managers' houses for dinner, but still

It had been a long week. Hank wasn’t as young as he used to be. Trying to keep up with Connor was a challenge. They had to chase a murder suspect earlier that week and almost lost him because Hank couldn’t keep up and Connor wouldn’t leave him behind. The next day Connor almost fell from a 6 story building chasing a different person. Hank barely managed to catch his hand and pull him back up. 

It had been a long week and Hank was ready to relax. He knew Connor must be exhausted too because he’d been powered down since after dinner the previous night and it was almost lunch time. Connor usually got up early in the morning to take Sumo out, make breakfast, clean the dishes, and any other chores he could do. Not that Hank minded doing any of that himself so that Connor could sleep. Connor deserved to sleep in a bit.

Connor finally stumbled out of his room 10 minutes before Hank went to wake him up.

“Good morning, sleepy head,” Hank greeted. 

Connor hummed in response and sat next to Hank on the couch.

“Did you sleep good?”

“I don’t sleep.”

“Well, do you feel better than you did last night?”

“Yes, Hank…. I feel little, though.” Connor always told Hank when he was regressed. He didn’t want to force Hank to hang out with or take care of him if he didn’t want to, so he told him as soon as he started to feel little.

“That’s fine, Connor. It’s not quite time for lunch yet. Do you want to play something? Or we can watch TV or read for a bit.” Hank didn’t mind Connor regressing. He liked taking care of the android. Connor when regressed reminded him a lot of Cole.

“TV?”

“Sure.” Hank grabbed the remote and handed it to Connor so he could put something on. He put on an old cartoon and slid onto the floor with Sumo. Connor’s favorite thing to do was to watch TV on his stomach, cuddled up to the dog.

\---

After lunch, Hank and Connor took Sumo for a walk. They got back and Connor curled up on the couch with one of his teddy bears. He saw something in the show he watched earlier that he wanted to try, but he wasn’t sure Hank would let him.

“Hank? I saw something I wanna try, but it might make a mess.”

“Messes can be cleaned. What do you want to try?”

“In the show the characters made a pillow fort…. Can we make one too?”

“Of course, Connor! That sounds like fun. Do you want help or do you want to do it yourself?”

“Help, please!” Connor perked up. 

“Sure thing, Connor! Let’s go get some blankets and pillows and bring them out here.”

\---

An hour of hard work later had Hank and Connor sitting in their fort. Sumo even decided to join them and was asleep on his back, snoring. The fort had almost every blanket and pillow in the house used in some way. It wasn’t the most aesthetically pleasing creation, but it was comfortable. And Hank and Connor worked on it together!

“Hank, it’s like a castle in here!”

“Yeah, I guess it is.”

Connor had an idea and got a piece of paper and some markers. He made Hank write “Connor Castle” on it and then he decorated it with little pictures. Finally, he taped the paper to the outside of the “castle.”

“I love our castle, Hank.”

“It is pretty awesome. I’m glad you like it, Con.” Hank pulled Connor into his side and gave him a hug.


End file.
